This invention relates to a device for dispensing orthodontic elastomeric appliances. The present invention is particularly suited for dispensing orthodontic appliances such as orthodontic O-rings and dental wedges.
Prior art orthodontic dispensing appliances are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,094; 4,038,753; and 4,217,686. The prior art devices disclosed in these patents are made of the same material as the product being dispensed which is typically of a relatively soft elastomeric material. In todays orthodontic procedures, a strong concern and effort has been made to maintain the aseptic qualities of the orthodontic appliance prior to placement on the patient, and to minimize the possiblity of cross-contamination that may occur during dispensing. Due to the flexible nature and manner of dispensing the appliances of the prior art, at least some manipulation of the dispensing device within the hands of the user is generally required to dispense the appliances. The handling of the dispensing device typically occurs in the vicinity of the appliances to be dispensed and thus subjects these appliances to potential contamination.
Applicant has invented an improved dispensing device wherein the orthodontic appliances are easily dispensed, while at the same time improving the aseptic qualities of the appliances being dispensed.